1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention generally relates to an apparatus for sweeping matter from surfaces. More particularly, the disclosed invention relates to an apparatus for sweeping snow and similar other matter from stairs having varied construction.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Sweeping devices are well known in the arts. A common sweeping device is typified by a broom or duster comprising stiff fibers attached to, and roughly parallel to, a cylindrical handle, the broomstick. Less common are sweeping devices or matter-moving devices formed from a head of uniform construction attached to a handle or broomstick for sweeping or pushing matter (as opposed to lifting matter). Some of the more pertinent prior art disclosures relating to sweeping devices for sweeping snow or similar other matter are briefly described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,129 ('129 patent), which issued to Lorenz, discloses a Sponge Rubber Broom. The '129 patent teaches a sponge rubber broom comprising a body and handle, a socket in the body for the handle, a relatively stiff yet flexible reinforcing element integral with the socket, said reinforcing element tapering downwardly and tapering outwardly from it central portion, and elongated unitary sponge rubber main body portion fixed thereto and completing enclosing the reinforcing element, the sponge rubber body portion having straight parallel sides, downwardly and outwardly sloping ends, and a beveled bottom surface, an integral skin partially enclosing the sides and the entire area of the bottom surface of the sponge rubber body portion, said integral skin being cut away adjacent the lower periphery of the broom portion, said cut away portion exposing the inner porous sponge rubber body for better collection and absorption of foreign materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,204 ('204 patent), which issued to Heiden, discloses a Snow Pusher with Adjustable Handle. The '204 patent teaches a manual snow pusher comprising a resilient rubber blade connected along the base of a hood-like snow diverting member of galvanized metal plate. An elongate handle is pivotally attached to a latch plate at the back of the snow diverting member, allowing the angle of the handle relative to the length of the blade to be adjusted. The handle has a spring loaded pin which can be engaged in any one of a series of holes formed around the arcuate periphery of the latch plate in order to releasably secure the handle in a selected angular position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,654 ('654 patent), which issued to Mathis, discloses a Snow and Ice Broom. The '654 patent teaches a new and improved combined snow pusher, ice chopper, and broom apparatus for clearing a surface includes a handle which is supported by a support and which projects upward from the top of the support at a first acute angle with respect to the support. Bristles are supported by the support, and the bristles project downward from the bottom of the support by a first distance. A panel element is supported by the support at the front of the support. The panel element is connected directly to the support, and the bottom end of the panel element projects downward past the bottom of the support by a second distance. The second distance is less than the first distance, whereby the portion of the panel element which extends below the support element protects the interface between the bristles and the support, whereby the panel element does not contact the surface to be cleared. The bottom end of the panel element includes a sharp lower edge. In a first mode of operation, the bristles are placed on the surface to be cleared, the panel element is used to push material out of a path on the surface, and the bristles are used to sweep material out of the path on the surface. In a second mode of operation, the apparatus is rotated 180 degrees, and the sharp edge of the panel element is placed on the surface to be cleared. In this mode, the apparatus can be used for chopping ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,794 ('794 patent), which issued to Kilander, discloses a Combined Broom and Rake. The '794 patent teaches a snow broom comprising a scraper element and multiple sweeping elements positioned on opposite sides thereof. The scraper element is in the preferred form of a sheet of relatively stiff plastic and includes serrations formed on its lower edge. The lower edge of the scraper element is divided into a plurality of tines by cuts extending from the lower edge. The inner sweeping elements positioned adjacent to and on opposite sides of the scraper element are formed from a sheet of foamed plastic of a flexibility to conform to the surface being swept and having a lower edge parallel to and spaced slightly above the lower edge of the scraper element. The outer sweeping elements are formed from a sheet of extruded plastic to which snow does not have an affinity to stick. In addition to providing a sweeping function, the outer sweeping elements provide protection and stiffening for the inner sweeping elements. The scraper and sweeping elements are attached together in a stacked arrangement and are secured to a handle by a shroud, with the handle extending at a non-perpendicular angle to the lower edges of the scraper and sweeping elements.